I've Crossed Oceans of Wine to Find You
by HecticNightmareQueen
Summary: Three American Girls, Three Houses, Three Bestfriends. A Werewolf who can turn into a Wolf at will, A Fox who can put a Dog in his place, & a Crow who has found a heart big enough for a certain Snake.  Sex/Language   MARAUDERS!   OCxRL  OXxSB  OCxSS
1. Chapter 1

Introducing Three Main OCs:

Arden Anette Renolds (3 R.J.L.)

Sharon Rose Brown (3 S.T.S.)

Harley Alhena Robertson (3 S.O.B.)

* * *

**I've Crossed Oceans of Wine to Find You (H.I.M.)**

_**"There was a time when I could breath my life into you, **_

_**One by one your pale fingers started to move, **_

_**And I touched your face, And all death was erased, **_

_**And you smiled like an angel, Falling from heaven, **_

_**Just to be lift up again.**_

_**And you kissed my lips with those once cold fingertips, You run me back to life,**_

_**And all things come to an end, We don't have to pretend, **_

_**Slowly we fall asleep, And never wake up again.**_

_**Were so christ like, Were so lifelike, Vampire christ.**_

_**In the grace of this love, We rise in pain,**_

_**And death is not far away, And soon well sleep,**_

_**And never wake up again.**_

_**There was a time when I could breath my life into you,**_

_**And alls been come to an end, We don't have to pretend...**_

_**Slowly we fall asleep.**_

_**Were so christ like, Were so lifelike, Vampire christ."**_

_**

* * *

**_

I think this will be my best fanfic. (: Hope you enjoy.

Yes, I have deleted all my other fanfics, but my Snape's daughter story about Alavera Snape will be revamped and put on again, I hated the way I wrote it. When I moved my computer got bashed up and I had to have it repaired, this story will be the main one updated, but alas. Let's start off with the first chapter, eh? (I will be using loads of lyrics in this I think, so please check out the songs (:)

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Harley calm down we're here early so Dumbledore can get us into place!" Sharon rolled her eyes as the long black haired vixen with blood red streaks and bright blue eyes bounced around the grand hall. "I mean really, we have time to explore and gawk over the castle later."

"But its so cool looking!" Harley flipped her long hair over her shoulder and looked at Sharon who was mindlessly twirling a lock of her long wavy brunette hair that reached her hips. "Ugh fine... what's taking you so long Arden?" She looked behind her at her other best friend. She looked tired and miserable and her short brown hair looked rugged, she would need another hair cut before school started for sure. Arden's skin was paler than her's and Sharon's and that said something alright, a few faint scars graced her face but her dark brown eyes trimmed in a light gold made you look them over.

"I'm still tired." She admitted rubbing her left arm with her right hand. "This pass full moon was horrible..." She muttered softly.

"You poor thing, come on I think this is the entrance to Dumbledore's office!" Sharon walked up to statue. "What was the password again? Lemon Drop?" The girls watched the statue move and reveal a staircase which they then climbed and walked up to a door and knocked on.

"Come in." Came a voice they had only heard once before, it was the voice of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school they were starting the next day. The girls had come from America, mainly because of Arden's condition, it seems only Dumbledore would let her have an education. Arden's parents had died a year ago during the werewolf attack while she had been able to run away with just a bite, it seemed lucky, but it wasn't. Arden became a werewolf and was kicked out of Greenhime Academy. Her straight O grades had been thrown out the window due to an accident. Sharon and Harley had quit school in order to study and help their friend, even becoming animagus in order to keep her calm during the full moon.

"Hello sir." Sharon flashed a smile as they walked into the room.

"Hello girls, I was just looking at the tests I had you take in order to put you in an appropriate year and you all seem to be sixth years, right in your age group." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Now Miss Reynolds, I should warn you we have another werewolf on the premises, and you will be put in the same safe house as him during the full moon."

"That's fine with me Professor, I haven't really been with another werewolf before, so I'm sure it'll be a great experience." She flashed a smile at him and he clapped his hands together.

"Good, good, now you three will be sorted with the first years tonight, you three will be waiting in the hallway and come in when I mention transfer students, is that alright with you?" He questioned while smiling, when we all nodded, he continued. "Now there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is known for its braveness, Hufflepuff its thoughtfulness , Ravenclaw its knowlegde and Slytherin its cunningness."

"That sounds cool, back home we were sorted into the elements, me and Sharon got into the Flameras house and Arden got into Aquarias." Hayley replied smiling, "That was only because she's so shy and calm all the time." Arden rolled her eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Now I'll give you until sundown to go explore, the students will be here shortly after and we will then have the welcoming feast." He smiled.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Hayley saluted Dumbledore before dragging her friends off.


	2. Chapter 2

**(: I own no one, except the girls. Otherwise I would be very rich and have alot of stuff I really want, oh and this is in Arden's POV. (:**

* * *

"What's up your ass?" Harley asked Sharon and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it with all this profanity, we're about to walk down an aisle with everyone watching us and get sorted." She whispered fiercely over the noises coming from inside the Great Hall which were mainly made by students... okay they were made entirely by students. I bit my lip watching my friends bicker quietly before I shushed them.

"Now we have a special treat this year, we have three transfer studnets from Green Hime Academy in the United States joining our sixth years, ladies will you join us?" He asked above the almost silent whispers across the whole room. I nudged the girls foward and followed them into the room, I could hear the talking and I could sense the other Werewolf. I glanced over to a table to my left and saw a sandy haired boy with amber eyes and watched his eyes widen as he whispered to another boy who had shaggy black hair. I could hear above all the noise as he whispered,

**_"She's a werewolf."_**

I quickly shook out my nerves and stood next to the girls by Professor McGonagall at the head of the room. There on the stool layed a old and beaten up witches' hat, I raised my eyebrow and gave a weak smile to my friends.

"Brown, Sharon." McGonagall read from a scroll and Sharon walked over to the stool and McGonagall raised the hat and placed it on her head. She sat there for about thirty seconds before it belted out a "Ravenclaw." and she strolled off towards the table that clapped for her.

"Robertson, Harley." McGonagall read from the scroll again and my face paled, they were going to use my full name. My wizard and my werewolf name. Oh the humanity. I watched Harley get placed into "Slytherin" and walk off to a table far from Sharon's.

"Reynolds-Vuori, Arden." She read from the scroll a final time and I sat down on the stool as she placed the hat on my face.

**_Another werewolf, eh? Not that I blame you, there's another one here too. Ah yes, you are full of courage and strength, something you were forced into, you have a horrific pass and yet you strive through it. You push through it, now I sense a vast knowledge and a love of writing and reading. But where do I put you? Ravenclaw? No. Hm, you aren't out for revenge or a thirst to prove yourself so Slytherin won't do and in the Hufflepuffs you'd find friends but you haven't gotten anything to do there... so it looks like I should stick you in... GRYFFINDOR!_**

I gave my friends a weak smile as I walked over to the Gryffindor table and I was soon grabbed at by a red headed girl and forced to sit next to her. "Um, hello?" I asked unsure of myself and I saw the boy diagonal from me was the werewolf I sensed earlier.

"Hi Arden, I'm Lily Evans, pay no mind to the boys, they can be quite crude." She started off reminding me of Harley.

"Of course they are, I was under the impression most males were?" I replied unsure of myself still and she gave a giggle.

"Oi we're not all that bad right Lily? Go out with me?" A black haired boy asked her, his hair was all over the place...

"No Potter." She replied as she started filling up her plate.

"Ohhh bacon." I grabbed a few pieces and started a sandwich.

"Aren't sandwiches a bit of a lunch afair?" Lily asked eyeing my plate.

"Me and my friends skipped lunch while exploring the castle so I'm afraid my weak stomach would be replused by a big meal." I replied sighing.

"Oh, of course. Now that prick there is James, the boy on his right is Peter, Sirius is on his left and Remus, he's on the other side of Sirius, the girl on my left is Alice." She pointed out as she finished fixing her plate. The dinner portion of the feat was soon over and deserts littered the table. I let my eyes scan it and found myself being looked at by not just Remus but Sirius as well. "Are you going to eat anything?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

"No, I brought some candy I've been craving." I took out my candy while humming a song I had stuck in my head.

"What is that?" James asked looking at the little bag in my hand.

"Fun Dip." I replied tearing open the bag so I could get my stick out.

"Fun what?" He asked raising his hand.

"Fun Dip, you lick the little stick and stick it into the other side of the bag to pick up the flavored candy and then suck it off..." I watched Sirius start to laugh and pat James on the back who then began laughing with him and I blushed.

"Oh shush." Lily gave them a glare. "It's actually a really good candy."

"Do you like Pop Rocks?" I asked her putting the candy stick in my mouth and dipping it into the bag.

"Yes, they're so funny." She told me her eyes smiling. "I tricked my sister into eating some." I giggled at her smile.

"The girls tricked me into them the first time." I smiled remembering their laughter.

"So what's America like?" She asked digging into some pie.

"Eh, I didn't like it too media centered. I've been dying to come to Europe and when my school kicked me out the girls followed and Dumbledore let us come here... Dumbledore's a great man, isn't he?" I smiled fondly.

"Oh yes he's quite wonderful, why were you kicked out?" Lily asked.

"My family was killed in front of me and I kind of had emotional tamptrums, which they thought wasn't necessary. I mean seriously. They knew I was going to be a mess and they should have offered me help. They kicked me out and the girls dropped out, it was a year before we found a school to take us. We've been studying by ourselves as of late, we've mastered some pretty tough magic too, we're all legal animagi and we can do powerful charms like the Patronus' one." I replied smiling, okay some of it had been a lie, but hey I knew how to distract someone.

"Oh what are the animals?" She asked all giddy.

"Sharon's a crow, Harley's a fox and I'm a wolf." I told her bringing the stick back up to my mouth.

"Oh that is so cool!" She told me beaming.

"We had to find something to do with all our free time." I told her giggling.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you all have to say, I'm also willing to take ideas. (:**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	3. Chapter 3

**(: Once again I only own my three OC girls. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was the first one to wake up in the dorm room, Alice, Lily and the other girls who weren't as important to be introduced last night were all asleep, I glanced at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was only four and the morning and decided to go for a little jog. I pulled on some shorts and a tanktop as well as some sneakers before pulling my hair up into a ponytail, and put my wand in a holster that I then put around my waist and headed out the door. It wasn't until I reached the common room before I realized there were four people down there, and all four of them were boys. The boys I had met last night.

"W-what are you doing awake?" The shortest one, Peter asked me.

"Not all girls need beauty sleep that lasts until noon." I replied.

"What's that on your left arm?" James eyed my tattoo that I had gotten with the girls.

"Oh its one of my tattoos... Its an Anhk, means life or eternal life in ancient Egypt however you translate it." I replied holding it up and walking over so they could see. "Me and the girls all have it."

"Any other tattoos?" Sirius asked admiring the workmanship.

"Oh yeah, I got an enchanted one on my right hip that goes through moon phases." I smiled, "as well as a weeping willow on my back thats got a pack of wolves below it." I pulled my shorts down a little and flashed them the Crescent moon and then pulled them back up and then turned around and lifted the back of my shirt up.

"Tattoos are so cool..." I heard Sirius say and I laughed.

"They're also painful." I told them putting my shirt down.

"So is it true?" James asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yup. I'm a werewolf." I told him smiling weakly. "I heard your friend tell mister tattoo here."

"That's Sirius to you." He purred at me.

"Ewww, different spieces hellllllo." I told him giggling.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" Remus asked looking at me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Got kicked out after me and my family were attacked just because I was a werewolf. My friends' dropped out and helped me through it and as I told Lily we studied on our own and became animagi and learned some wicked magic and stuff." I told him shrugging.

"You guys seem so different..." James pointed out.

"Oh because of the house sorting? Well Sharon's modest and very smart, Harley's the cunning little prankster and well... I guess I'm in the middle and I'm a survivor so I've been made tough and brave." I replied sighing and thinking a little. "Now that I think about it we do match our animals."

"Can you keep a secret?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Darling, I am a secret." I told him.

"We're illegal animagi, well not Moony here." James filled in.

"Moony, oh so you all have nicknames?" I asked smiling and then turned to Remus. "Why aren't you one? You'd turn into a wolf but it would help with your transformations and get you closer to your wolf." I told him.

"They snuck behind my back." Remus mumbled.

"I'm Padfoot, I'm a dog, while Peter's Wormtail, he's a rat, and Prongs is buck." Sirius told me and I nodded.

"We don't have nicknames, wanna give me one?" I asked smiling.

"Moony why don't you name her?" James asked looking at Remus and he blushed.

"Um... okay..." He shyed away for a bit and I smiled.

"Would it help to know my personality a little better or am I getting a wolfie name?" I asked him winking.

"Wolfie name!" Sirius spoke up.

"Alright, whatcha got for me _Moony_?" I watched him think and started taking to note how beautiful his eyes were and how cute that little scar on the left side of his lips was. _Wait. Was I staring at his lips and his eyes? Oh fuck. Damnit, yeah. I like Remus. Greaaaaaaaaat._

"Artemis, Art for short..." Remus finally spoke up getting me out of my little trance.

"Aweeee Moony am I your Moon Goddess?" I asked him beaming and he blushed again.

"Come on lets leave the two love-wolfs alone." James said taking the two other boys with him and I grabbed Remus from running away and sat him down on the couch and then sat next to him.

"Speak boy." I told him playfully.

"Hi?" He bit his lip.

"Don't bite your lip mister." I watched him carefully, "So what's your wolf telling you?"

"W-what?" He asked.

"Remus, I'm a werewolf, I know the little voice in your head is your wolf, what has he been telling you?" I asked him, taking one of his hands. Remus got even redder, if that was even possible and thought for a minute before responding.

"H-he likes you. He sees you as another powerful werewolf..." He started before he lost his voice.

"I'm the only female wolf you've met before, aren't I?" I started playing with his hair with my free hand.

"Well yeah..." He answered.

"Darling, you're a teenager, I'm a teenager, our hormones are going crazy and the wolves want to mate. You're not the only one who has a wolf in the back of their head." I told him and he nodded.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"I mean we could try if you really wanted to... I mean a _relationship_, it might help up with the wolves and..." He broke me off with a kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, More to come,**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**

**P.S. I love getting feedback, whatever it is (:**

**And ideas get the story going faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Schedules are hard to make... HOPE YOU LIKE IT (: **

**Again I own nothing. Except the girls.**

**

* * *

**

"Remus..." I breathed out as the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered as yet another blush came to his face.

"Calm down." I gave him a peck on the lips and ruffled his hair. "I'm afraid I don't have time for a run, better go change for clasess, Professor McGonagall will be here shortly and handing out schedules."

"Right." He told me getting up and heading with me to the staircase where we went off to our seperate rooms.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Lily's shriek hit me as I came through the door.

"In the common room, I wanted to go for a run but those boys from last night asked about my tattoos and stuff." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Oh how'd that go?" She asked brushing her hair.

"I got a boyfriend?" I pulled off my shorts and got into the uniform skirt and just pulled my white blouse over the tanktop.

"OH MY GOD WHO? Not Sirius surely!" She went off like the firecracker she was meant to be...

"No, Remus." I watched her sigh in relief as I pulled on my robes and pulled my shoes on.

"Oh, he's a sweetheart!" She and Alice gushed for a bit while I rolled my eyes and brushed my hair muttering a few spells to get it the way I liked.

"Mmhmm..." I then pulled on some makeup. I covered my face in foundation and made sure it looked clean and natural, but since I had "bull's" eyes, this means my eyes were sensitive for eyeliner so I put on black eyeshadow and carefully trimmed the bottom and both sides of my eyes with it. I pulled on some lipgloss and looked in the mirror. _Perfect_. "Come on, I'm done." I told the girls grabbing my schoolbag.

"We'll be down in a second." Lily was still by the mirror.

"I think I'm just going to go down and see my girls." I told her.

"Oh, go ahead." She replied fixing her hair and I rolled my eyes, making my way down the stairs and grabbing our schedules from McGonagall. I quickly took them back upstairs handed Alice and Lily theirs and grabbed the schoolbooks I would need.

* * *

_**Schedule :**_

**Monday**

**BREAKFAST** (7:30am-8:30am)

Potions (9am-10am) W/ Ravenclaw

Charms (10:10am-11:10am) W/ Slytherin

_Free _(11:10am-12:10pm)

**LUNCH** (12:10pm-1:30pm)

Divination (2:00pm-3:00pm) W/ Ravenclaw

Herbology (3:10pm-4:10pm) W/ Ravenclaw

**DINNER** (6:00pm-7:30pm)

Astronomy (12:00am-1:00am) W/ Slytherin

**Tuesday**

**BREAKFAST** (7:30-8:30am)

Care of Magical Creatures (9:00am-10:00am) W/ Hufflepuff

Transfiguration (10:10am-11:10am) W/ Ravenclaw

_Free_ (11:10am-12:10pm)

**LUNCH** (12:10pm-1:30pm)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (2:00pm-3:00pm) W/ Slytherin

Home Economics (3:10pm-4:10pm) Gryffindors Only

**DINNER** (6:00pm-7:30pm)

Astronomy (12:00am-1:00am) W/ Slytherin

**Wensday**

**BREAKFAST** (7:30am-8:30am)

Double Potions (9:00am-11:00am) W/ Ravenclaw

_Free_ (11:00am-12:00pm)

**LUNCH** (12:10-1:30pm)

Double Charms (2:00pm-4:00pm) W/ Slytherin

**DINNER** (6:00pm-7:30pm)

**Thursday**

**BREAKFAST** (7:30am-8:30am)

Double Transfiguration (9:00am-11:00am) W/ Ravenclaw

_Free_ (11:00am-12:00pm)

**LUNCH** (12:10pm-1:30pm)

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts (2:00pm-4:00pm) W/ Slytherin

History of Magic (4:10pm-5:10pm) W/ Hufflepuff

**DINNER** (6:00pm-7:30pm)

**Friday**

**BREAKFAST** (7:30am-8:30am)

Divination (9:00am-10:00am) W/ Ravenclaw

Care of Magical Creatures (10:10am-11:10am) W/ Hufflepuff

_Free_ (11:10am-12:10pm)

**LUNCH** (12:10pm-1:30pm)

History of Magic (2:00pm-3:00pm) w/ Hufflepuff

Double Herbology (3:10pm-5:10pm) w/ Ravenclaw

**DINNER** (6:00pm-7:30pm)

**Saturday**

**BREAKFAST** (8:00am-10:00am)

**LUNCH** (12:00pm-1:30pm)

Home Economics (2:00pm-4:00pm) Gryffindors Only

**DINNER** (6:30pm-8:00pm)

**Sunday**

**BREAKFAST** (8:00am-10:00am)

**LUNCH** (12:00pm-1:30pm)

**DINNER** (6:30pm-8:00pm)

* * *

"Wait... what's Home Economics?" I asked looking up from my schedule to Lily.

"Its a class for the Seventh years, they go over cooking and kids, stuff like that." She told me smiling. "Isn't it cute?"

"Um... yeah whatever." I replied folding the schedule and making my way to the Great Hall. I made my way pass the Ravenclaw table and kissed Sharon's hair and she smiled at me.

"Hey there Ardie, I'll be seeing you in Potions." She told me smiling.

"Yep, sit with me?" I asked.

"Sureeee." She smiled brightly before I headed off to the Slytherin table, ignoring all the glares I kissed Harley's hair, she looked up at me beaming.

"Hey give me a proper kiss!" She pointed to her cheek. I rolled my eyes and kissed it and she kissed my cheek back. "Woot! Now, I'll be seeing you in Charms Missy!" She told me patting my shoulder.

"Alright then, see you then." I told her flashing a smile before I made my way back to the Gryffindor table. This would be a long day.

* * *

**Ideas make me work faster (:**

**Hope you liked this Chapter.**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, you know feedback makes writing faster and helps the creative juices just flow like a waterfall. Now I have some seriously wicked ideas with this story and I'm thinking about bringing my "Snape's a ghost and his daughter goes to Hogwarts" story back, but I need imput first. Yep, I'm bribing. **

**Oh and I may have done a major typo of mispelling Harley's name as Hayley in the first chapter, my bad. :P I'm only human.**

**I don't own anything, except the girls. (:**

**

* * *

**

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pasture of cows..." I let my southern accent slip through as I walked with Lily from Gryffindor Tower down to the Great Hall for Dinner. "Oh gods, I can't believe that slipped out." I covered my mouth blushing.

"So you're from the Southern states?" Lily asked me and I nodded.

"Greenhime is in the south eastern United States... I'm from South Carolina, Sharon's from around Memphis in Tennessee, but Harley's from Florida." I explained. "Me and Sharon have accents but we're able to keep them down most of the time."

"Ah, I see..." Lily nodded as we finally walked into the lovely room that had tables full of food.

"Fuds... Yummy yummy fuds." I made my way to the table quickly.

"Fuds?" She looked at me giggling.

"Ardie-talk for food." Harley came up from behind to ruffle my hair.

"... Why do we always go for the hair?" I whine.

"Well its not our fault you cut it and ruined it, you know Lily she used to have the most adorable curls..." Sharon started and I rolled my eyes. "Used to fall to her hips too..."

"Back to your own table fiends." I hissed plompping next to Remus and pecking his cheek.

"Ewwww!" Harley yelped covering up her eyes with both her hands.

"Oh, so that's your weakness? Pucker up Remmy." I leaned forward and gave Remus a very nice and long french kiss before looking back over at Harley and sticking my tongue out as she ran off.

"Sweetheart, you've got saliva all over your face." Sharon told me patting my head and walking off back to her own table.

"Oi its not my fault my saliva builds up quicker than the normal persons'..." I muttered making Remus chuckle. "Oh shush you, bet you enjoyed that..."

"Well of course I did, I'm not a stupid prick." Remus told me kissing my cheek.

"I hope not, but for all we know you could be a secret stupid prick." I told him sipping some hot chocolate.

"You like hot chocolate don't you?" He asked me, watching me take another sip.

"You like chocolate bars." I told him as I reached for the mashed potatos. "Hmm... I wonder if I could get some southern cooking..." As soon as I said that I found myself looking down at my plate, fried okra, fried squash, a big helping of Barbequed ribs, a biscuit, collard greens and some fatback... which were piled nicely by my mashed potatos. "I love this place."

"What is that?" Remus pointed to the fried vegetables.

"Fried Okra and Fried Squash..." I told him stabbing some squash with my fork.

"Is that even healthy?" He asked.

"Southern food is healthy for the soul, not the body." I replied trying to get him to try the squash. He finally opened his mouth and let me and began chewing and I watched a dreamy expression capture his face.

"Oh... that's good..." He said after he swallowed the fried veggies.

"See?" I forked some more and popped them into my mouth. "Just like Grandma made them!"

"You wouldn't happen to be able to make all this stuff, would you?" Remus asked.

"Sure do..." I told him forking some of the Okra into my mouth.

"Marry me..." Remus gave me a longing look.

"Is it really that good?" Sirius asked leaning over the table and forking one of my slices of fried Squash into his mouth and let out a small, little moan. "Dammmmn."

"Heyyy order your own." I pouted making Remus glare at him.

"Hey you gave him like three and I only got one." Sirius retorted.

"He's my boyfriend." I put a forkful of collard greens into my mouth and kept attacking my plate.

* * *

"Wow you can eat a lot for a girl..." James said as we walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Not all girls are sticks, well I'll admit I look like a stick, my wrists are tiny, but I'm fat on the inside." I leaned my head on Remus' shoulder as we walked, his arm wrapped around my waist. "Very fat on the inside."

"I think we need to talk to Dumbledore about introducing Southern food onto the tables." Sirius wrapped an arm on James' shoulder and then one around Peter's.

"I wonder if he'll agree..." I pondered out loud.

"He might, he'll think of it as a learning process..." Remus kissed my hand.

"And if we include deserts, he can't say no... what? I heard he has a sweet-tooth..." I kissed Remus' hand back.

"He's always offering Lemon Drops when we get sent up to his office, isn't he Peter?" Sirius asked the boy next to him.

"Y-yeah!" Peter spoke up timidly.

"Well we'll get it pass Dumbledore no problem." James said as we finally made it up to the Fat Lady.

"May I?" I asked the rest of the guys.

"Go ahead Artemis." Sirius winked.

"Dragon's Breath." I told the Fat Lady smiling.

"Come right in dears'." She smiled back and we went through the portrait hole.

* * *

**Hmmm, maybe I should "fast forward" some, speed up the relationship, what do you all think?**

**As I said before, feedback makes things go quicker.**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter at all,**_

_**If you fall, when you're broken and small.**_

_**Oh whatever, everything's is there for something,**_

_**Everything's meant to be."**_

**- Kerli "They Forgive"

* * *

**

**I own nothing except the girls, as I've said countless times before. (:**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Excuse me, Miss Reynolds-Vuori, may I see you after classes let out this afternoon? That goes for you too Miss Robertson." Professor Flitwick asked at the end of Charms.

"Of course sir, we'll be here around four thirty, or as ya'll say around here, half four?" I ask blushing once I said 'ya'll'.

"Alright half four it is." He smiled and went on his own little way back towards his office while I took Remus' hand and headed off to the free period we had together.

"What do you think that's about?" He asked me pecking my cheek.

"Not a clue... Remmy, do you think we should tell Lilly about all this? I mean It'll be a whole lot easier having someone in my dorm know and I think she's able to keep a secret, she's so nice to me..." I started whispering at him.

"Its up to you, if you really think you should..." He started as he held open the library door for me.

"I think I will later... what's Sirius doing?" I asked as I looked over and saw Sirius with his wand pointed out towards another boy. Remus sighed and shook his head,

"Sirius and Severus Snape don't get along... they've been feuding for years, I try to stay out of it..." He informed me.

"Ah... well Harley looks like she's going to murder him." I pointed out one of my best friends rushing over when she saw Sirius.

"SIRIUS BLACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled at him whipping out her own wand.

"Teaching Snivellus here a lesson of course." Sirius scoffed.

"And what lesson is that?" She hissed loudly, helping the fallen boy up.

"He needs to wash that greasy head of his." He replied.

"You're a senseless brat Black." Harley yelled at him. "A senseless prick that has to make fun of people to make himself feel better because you're a useless bag of bones who takes pleasure with people's pain."

"Awe and that hurts how?" He put a hand over his heart.

"It hurts like this!" Harley walked right up to Sirius and kneed him in the goods, making the guy fall to his knees. "Come on Severus..." She grabbed Snape's hand and walked off with him.

"She's extremly loyal to any of her friends." I told Remus smiling.

"I'm surprised she didn't make Hufflepuff then." He commented and I giggled.

"She's a sly little bitch who loves pranking." I smirked up at him.

"Ahhh... yep a Slytherin trait alright." We headed over to Sirius and tried helping him up, and Remus made sure to ask him if he could find his "manly" bits... however something tells me that my dear Harley put Sirius right in his place, whether he still had his bits or none at all.

* * *

"Ahh Miss Reynolds-Vuori, Miss Robertson, Miss Brown, come in, come in." Flitwick called us into his office.

"Hello Professor Flitwick, what is it that you wanted to see us about?" Sharon asked polietly.

"I recieved word from one of your old Professors about your musical talents and talked to Dumbledore about having you perform at the Halloween Ball..." He told us and Harley smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Come on girls we should do it, It'll give us a chance to spend some time together, and I'll be able to see my drums again." She wrapped an arm around both of us.

"Well I do miss my bass..." Sharon blushed and looked at both girls shyly. "Should we do it?"

"Why not? As long as Halloween isn't a Full Moon?" I looked at Professor Flitwick.

"It's a Cresent Moon. Ah this is going to be an amazing year, first time we've produced out own entertainment in years. It means I get to use even more money on the decorations, I'm in charge of them." He sqeaked excitedly.

"I have a feeling its going to look amazing sir, we'll start on a set list and everything..." Harley told him smiling.

"Good good! I want some good surprises from you girls, now just talk to me if you need anything special." He told us and we nodded.

"We will sir, for now we just need a guitar, two cellos, a bass guitar and a drumset... as well as an empty classroom with soundproofing." Sharon thought outloud for him.

"Oooh we're doing Hall of the Mountain King? Sweet." I smiled and looked at Flitwick.

"Of course I'll go to Dumbledore about it. Goodbye ladies." He ran off with such excitement I smiled.

"I just hope Remus doesn't think I don't want to go with him." I muttered.

"Calm down Ardie, just tell him we have something we do every year..." Harley told me kissing my cheek and then Sharon's.

"Like a tradition? That's a good excuse." Sharon smiled.

"I'm a Slytherin babe, I'm sly as a fly." She retored making us giggle.

"That was so lame Harlet." I told her.

"Well now Wolfie, at least I'm not cheating on my species being a lion." She winked as we went our seperate ways, still giggling, thinking of things to come.

* * *

**Well now, I could use some imput, but thanks for everyone for reading. More to come. (:**

**P.S. Rawwwwwr (:**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"If it's not real, You can't hold it in your hand;**_

_**You can't feel it with your heart,**_

_**And I won't believe it.**_

_**But if it's true, You can see it with your eyes;**_

_**Oh, even in the dark,**_

_**And that's where I want to be, yeah."**_

_**Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I own a few things, the girls, the plotline, and well a few things to come.**

**(: Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"So... I say we charm Ardie's hair back the way it was and do some dramatics as well." Harley spoke in whispered excitement.

"Why my old hair?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"We dress up in corset dresses, it looks better with long hair and now that it reaches your shoulder..." Harley muttered back.

"She's got a point Arden..." Sharon told me twirling her hair and looking off into the other direction of the library.

"Stop looking at Severus... now... OW! What was that for?" Harley practically yelled as Sharon hit her upside the head.

"For not telling me his name sooner, he's cute... he's got that oldtime charm..." She bit her lip and glanced back down at the parchment between us three.

"So Harley... you like Sirius don't you?" I gave her a sly face as I started writing down a few details down.

"Ew, what makes you think that?" She asked huffing loudly.

"Well, you just blushed, and you really got mad at him, usually you save your anger and temper for your boyfriends and us." Sharon pointed out.

"Oh hush you two. Now what about this dramatic entrance, maybe we should see what Dumbledore's doing around this..." Harley changed the conversation.

* * *

"So when are you and Remmy gonna start popping out Puppies?" Harley asked a bit too loudly as we walked down the hallway, I spotted Lily and prayed to the heavens she didn't hear, or at least didn't know yet.

"Harlet. Shut it." I hissed at her as we walked towards the grounds outside.

"Fine, but only if I get a proper introduction to Sirius." She smirked.

"I knew you liked him..." I remarked.

"I can't believe Sharon likes Severus..." She rolled her eyes at my own smirk.

"She likes men with a bit of mystery and who dress in dark clothes and... I think she has a pale fetish..." I giggled as Harley began trying to act all... well... gentleman-ly.

"Miss Arden, it is a pleasure to meet you my love." She barked before bowing and kissing my hand in the middle of the grand entrance.

"Stop Harlet you're making me look like a lesbian." I rolled my eyes and started walking around.

"B-B-But I love you!" Harley yelled.

"COME ON HARLEY!" I yelled as I walked off and she quickly ran up to catch me as I headed down to the lake where The Marauders were lounging.

"BUT MY LESBIAN LOVER!" She screech before pouncing on my back and making me fall.

"... Off." I hissed at her knowing half the school had seen this.

"But Ardie." She whined hugging me.

"... Harley... look its Sirius..." I pointed to about two hundred feet away and she popped off and ran over giving her greetings and Remus made his own way over to me, helping me up. "Thanks Remmy." I gave him a sweet little kiss and a little nose nuzzle before dusting myself off.

"It's odd how she can go one week hating someone and then she's all done and loves them..." He gazed over at Harley who was talking to Sirius.

"Sharon likes Severus..." I told him.

"Snape? Well maybe this will stop the feud, I like Sirius likes Harley, after what she did last week..." He wrapped his arm around me.

"So my dear, venutre elsewhere with me? I want to help you turn into a wolf, it'll make full moons a lot less... hurtful..." I asked him.

"I'll take you to the Room of Requirement, its quiet there... are you sure I can?" Remus asked biting his lip.

"Sweetheart, I can do it... it's a lot easier than a human trying..." I kissed his cheek and he ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright, lets go." He offered me his hand and I took it.

"Alright, lets."

* * *

"First we need to find out what kind of wolf you are." I smiled and pulled out a few books from my bag. "There's a quick quiz that'll tell you... I need a drop of blood and you need to answer these questions, and they get mixed in the wolf soultion with the blood."

"Alright... um how do I?" He looked at me holding his finger up.

"Here let me." I took a vile and bit his finger with one of my canines and the blood found its way into the vial.

"Oh... um... okay..." Even without looking at him I could tell he was blushing.

"Alright now answer your quiz." I told him getting the rest of it settled, pouring in the solution into a cauldron already set up by the room. I closed the vial and swirled around what blood I had to keep it fresh.

"What kind of wolf are you?" He asked me as he marked his answers.

"Submissive Tundra..." I replied as I turned around still swirling the vial.

"Submissive?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not an Alpha because I'm by myself..." I told him.

"Well... not anymore." He handed me the sheet of answers.

"Well until we've turned together it won't count..." I told him putting the paper into the cauldron and puring the blood on it. I then murmered a few spells before pulling out a dry sheet of paper. "Well now, you're a dominant Grey..." I pulled a book from my stack and opened it up pointing him to the wolf.

"Ah... so what do you look like?" He asked and I turned a few pages and pointing to my own. "Oh, you must be beautiful."

"And you're gonna be handsome..." I told him taking the book and closing it.

"What I'm not now?" He asked.

"Well... you are handsome, but towards my wolfiness, I need a wolf." I told him sticking out my tongue.

"Really now?" He played at me biting my tongue gently and wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

**Well Now, Feedback gets Quicker Updates (:**

**And Next Chapter Might be a Little... Well, I Bet You Can Tell ;)**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, sorry for the delay. School has started, thank the gods and everything else I'm a senior.**

**I own nothing but the girls and the plot line, I'm already planning on a sequel. You'll adore me for it.**

**May rewrite this and the sequel when I'm done with it all. (:**

**Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy today's updates.**

**Yes. Updates.**

**Oh... and here's my last second _Lemon_ warning (:

* * *

**

_"Everytime I hear you breathe_

_In the still night next to me_

_And your innocent heart to beat_

_I feel so complete_

_Just move a little_

_bit closer to me_

_No words do we need_

_Let your innocent heart speak_

_Still waters run deep"_

_Still Waters Run Deep - The 69 Eyes

* * *

_

**Okay. Here's another Lemon warning.

* * *

**

I felt his arms wrap around me and his teeth softly biting my tongue and just closed my eyes letting it all sink in. I started kissing him and lift my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could. I needed this, my wolf needed this, and I could feel the same feelings radiating off Remus' body. I opened my eyes and stared into his amber orbs which were pulling me in, like a siren leads in a sailor. I started to play with his hair as a smile played on my lips, and before I knew it or even thought of it, our lips were crashing together, smiles on both of our faces.

I heard and felt him groan into the kiss and I delicately tugged at his hair, which had started to grow down to his shoulders. My eyes were still closed as he broke the kiss, my swollen lips were finally able to take a few sips of air, but it was only a few seconds before his were on my neck, biting and nibbling at the sensitive skin. My breathing began to strain and started to sound off, I then decided to hide my face into his cascading sandy locks.

"Arden." I heard my name being whispered into my ear and looked up into those hypnotizing eyes.

"Remmy..." I replied with his own name.

"May I?" He asked polietly biting his bottom lip.

"Of course." I flashed a shy smile as I kissed his lips again.

I slowly led my hands over his chest and down to his abdomen and shrugged his robes off. I then slowly began to unbutton his shirt and while watching the fire in his eyes burn and waver and dance. We met for yet another kiss as I pulled his arms out of the shirt. I could start to sense his lack of patience as he continued to stare at me as I slowly pulled off my own robe and throw it onto the desk behind me. His fingers quickly went to my blouse, unbuttoning it as quick as he could. He stopped and shrugged it off me as fast as he could and then tried to undo my bra.

"How in the hell do these things work?" He muttered huskily.

"Let me get it..." It only took me three seconds to get the hampering piece of material undone and only about another five to have it off my skin.

He let his eyes travel down to my breasts and cupped the left one, squeezing lightly as he moved his gaze to my face watching me bite my lip and go all flustered. I felt him kisses my lips lightly before going back to my chest, taking the right one into his mouth and biting gently at it.

"Remmy..." I moaned softly and I felt him smile.

He then began to mess with my skirt, and started to tug it down, soon leaving me in only my underwear. I retaliated and undid his belt and slid it off slowly and then unzipped his pants, tugging them gently down, getting a nice view at his black boxers, as he finished taking them off.

"A-A-Are you sure?" He asked biting his lip.

"Remus. Stop being a Gentleman." I attached myself to his lips again and began tugging down his boxers. I felt him shrug them off and then him pressing himself into me, I moaned softly and he groaned a deeper, but louder groan. His fingers went to my panties and he slowly pulled them down and then left them for me to shrug off.

I gasped out of surprise when he picked me up and wrapped my legs around him when we walked over to the desk behind me, sitting me on top of it. I felt his lips on my neck again and his teeth nibbling the skin and let out another moan. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and nuzzled his own neck, as he let his hand travel across my thighs and then I felt him insert a finger into me, testing me.

"A-Arden... you're so... wet." Remus stuttered out blushing.

"I know..." I smiled up at him and pulled him to my level pushing his lips into my lips. He then positioned himself and entered me both of us making the costumary noises as I wrapped my legs around his waist again while digging my nails into his back. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly at each of his thrusts which all seemed to hit the right spot as they matched up to my own hip thrusting.

"Arden." He groaned my name out as he started to come and I closed my eyes as passion and pleasure flooded me. It took quite a few minutes to recover enough to talk and breathe after that all. "Arden..."

"Mmhmm?" I asked softly, my head laying on his shoulder.

"C-Can I mark you?" He asked softly.

"Anywhere you want..." I smiled at him, I knew it was constumary for wolfs to mark the ones they had... erm, mated with. There were certain places to mark for certain things, but I had never really looked it up.

"Can I mark your inner thigh?" He asked blushing a little.

"Go ahead. Its all yours." I smiled another sweet smile and bit my lip to keep from hissing as he bit hard down on the skin.

"Mine." He hugged me tightly after he finished and I just sleepily closed my eyes.

* * *

**Well... that was akward to write.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**More to come.**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, last chapter Remus marked Arden.**

**Something will happen due to that. (:**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I Own the Girls and the Plot-line

* * *

**

After Remus and I left the Room of Requirement I showered, but I could still smell him on me as strong as it was during our... love making. My thigh was bruised to the point that it looked awful and still hurt like a bitch. This happened three days ago, but it was still as fresh as it was that afternoon. Lily, noticed my slight limp first but I brushed her off saying I had tripped earlier in the week. Remus had started hugging and kissing me mroe in public, which was strange... before now he actually had hated too much public displays. I figured it was just his wolf all happy, but who knows?

I sat there with my potions book studying in the library with Lily when Remus came in. I could sense him as he opened the door, that was strange, everyone else had to be at least ten feet from me... I quickly pulled out a book a healer had given me when I had turned out and turned it to the mating chapter and searched for the mark layout. I knew Lily's confused face was looking at me but I ignored it.

I gasped loudly and closed the book.

"Lily. I just figured something out for Professor Faldore... Excuse me will you?" I asked slamming the books in front of me shut and throwing them into my bag, brushing pass Remus and heading off to Madame Promfrey.

* * *

"Something wrong dear?" She asked me when I entered the wing.

"Can I talk to you in private? Its about you know what..." I bit my lip and followed her into her office.

"What about your... time of the month?" She asked sitting down. I then pulled out my book and turned to the mating chapter. "So you and Mister Lupin have... copulated?" she asked, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No. Werewolfs can only impregnante their mates when they feel safe and at home enough to raise cubs, because a female will always have at least twins." I told her, I quickly turned the book to the section on markings.

"He marked you? Where?" She asked staring down at the full body layout of certain types of markings.

"My thigh." I told her blushing.

"Which one." She asked staring at the diagram.

"The right one..." I bit my lip.

"That means..." She started as she read the brief description.

"I know..." I sighed.

"Does he know?" She asked closing the book.

"Not yet... can you take a look at it? It hurts so bad..." I muttered.

"Of course." She moved in front of me and had me sit on a "checkup" bed in her office, i lifted up my skirt and little and moved so she could see it. "Missu-Miss Reynolds! This is infected!"

"Opps?" I asked and she handed me some cream to rub on it now and later.

"I will have to tell Professor Dumbledore. I'll tell him tomorrow, you have to Mister Lupin tonight though." She replied and I sighed nodding.

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

When I headed into the Great Hall I was late for dinner by about ten minutes, and I plomped down into the seat between Remus and Lily; ignoring all annoying the glances and looks coming my way.

"Whats wrong?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong..." I told her as I started gathering food on my plate.

"You brushed right past me in the Library..." Remus muttered in a sad little voice.

"I'll tell you about it tonight..." I told him kissing his cheek and I felt him brighten up a little.

"Tell him what?" Asked James' nosey self from across the table.

"Stuff about you know what?" I took a sip from my drink.

"Ah... " He simply nodded and went to his own buisness.

"What's you know what?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. That's when Dumbledore finds out about it all." I bit into a piece of fried chicken.

"Dumbledore finds out about what?" Remus choked and recovered from his chocolate milk.

"Lets just say we made a mistake..." I started and took another bite.

"We didn't... did we?" He asked sounding frightened.

"Not that Remmy, something else." I took yet another bite and chewed up the deliciousness.

"Something else can happen?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Tonight."

* * *

**Oooh, what is Arden gonna tell him?**

**Find out next time. :P**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**

**P.S. Reviews make me update Quicker.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know exactly how much longer before my next update. I got a lot of school work and some ASVAB studying to do. Its the test you take to see if you can go into the Military, I want to go into the Navy as a photographer. Now my ASVABS are October 19th and my Senior Paper is due October 20th, so maybe after that they'll be loads of updates. For now I can only try to get them out weekly or every other week. Thanks for your patience.**

**I Own The Girls, This Plotline and The Sequel's Plotline.

* * *

**

**"Give into a heart's desire, Moon drunk couldn't get much higher,**

**No shame for the animals we are, Pale white with the kill cursed hunger.**

**Twilight is the spell we're under, Tonight;**

**We never felt so alive, We got a get up,**

**Get up, Get out;**

**C'mon baby**

**We own the night you and I, We're gonna live forever,**

**It's in the starts we'll never die, If we stay together...**

**I feel the blood in my heart start pumping**

**Two souls in the throws of nothing**

**We own the night you and I, If we stay to...**

**Stay together now."**

**"We Own The Night" - The 69 Eyes

* * *

**

I bit my lip and curled up on the sofa in the Room of Requirement debating to myself quietly on which way I should tell Remus the news. The poor thing would probably panic when he heard what he had done... even if he didn't mean it. I pulled out my book again and re-read what was there in the significant information and stopped only when I heard Remus enter the room. I sat up quickly, marking the page and sitting the book on the table by the sofa.

"Arden... whats going on?" He asked walking over and sitting next to me, laying his hand on my leg. The poor thing looked nervous... of course I knew he would since he had no idea what was going on.

"Remus, calm down..." I told him and I picked the book back up to hide my own nervousness.

"What's going on sweetheart?" He asked with a tone full of love, I could hear it, sense it. He loved me...

"Remeber... when you marked me?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course... why did I do something wrong?" He asked his eyes widening.

"Well... it did get infected but that's not why we're here..." I told him showing him the bruise just a little by lifting my skirt up just above it.

"Oh God Arden... I didn't..." Remus eyes widen when they saw the bruise.

"Calm down Remus... That's not why we're here." I watched his eye twitched.

"How is this not why we're here? I bit you and hurt you..." He whispered softly and I opened up the book and pointed to a diagram of markings...

"Remus... the particular place you bit me has a specific meaning for werewolves when you mark there..." I told him. "You made me your mate... in legal terms, your wife... We're bonded." I told him biting my lip as he took the book and read over it.

"I'm sorry..." He blurted out from over the book while staring at me.

"Remus... I'm kind of glad... I never thought I'd find a kind werewolf, I don't have the heart to turn anyone and I was scared another werewolf would use me or something..." My eyes fell to the floor. I felt Remus wrap his arms around me and pull me close.

"No one's ever going to hurt you Arden, I'm not like most werewolves... does anyone know about this?" He asked softly.

"Madame Pomfrey... she checked out my leg. She's telling Dumbledore tomorrow..." I told him snuggling up in his arms.

"He'll probably just let his eyes twinkle and give us a seperate room..." Remus chuckled laying his face in my neck.

"It'd be funny if he gave us a honeymoon..." I replied yawning.

"Does Mrs. Lupin want a honeymoon?" He asked nuzzling my neck 'causing me to giggle.

"Remus!" I tried swatting him away.

"Ardeeeen..." He whined stretching my name and kissing my neck.

"You will get your honeymoon when we get a room." I told him.

"This is a room..." He pointed out.

"... Shut up... you know what I meant." I told him giving him a little eskimo kiss.

* * *

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, its lovely to see you up in my office this beautiful morning..." Dumbledore smiled at us from his desk and we sat down.

"Good morning Proffessor..." Remus smiled shyly.

"Good morning..." I smiled nervously.

"You two have done nothing wrong, Love is the strongest emotion, but the one the world lacks the most." He started. "You two will be recieving a room near Gryffindor Tower, it'll have a small guest room connected to it, as well as a bath and a sitting area... your things are being moved as we speak..."

"Thank you sir..." Remus started and Dumbledore smiled his famous smile again.

"Not a problem at all my dear boy, I enjoy seeing young people fall in love and marry... Though I am curious about what your mother will say Remus..." He let another smile play on his lips and I looked at Remus while a blush formed on his cheeks.

"She was told I was seeing Arden, I haven't told her yet, but I do plan on it." He replied.

"Good, good... Now Remus son, you must take care of Arden... she is still recovering from everything that has happened in the past two years..." He gave Remus an ear bit of advice and I smiled.

"Sir, I implure to you that Remus is a smart young man with a similiar past no doubt. I do not fear that he will do anything rash." I replied smiling at him.

"Ah too true Arden..." Dumbledore smiled. "No doubt you will want to unpack your things and start your lives together, I will be givign you tghis week off of your classes... now run along and share the good news." He smiled and released us from his office.

* * *

"Which picture would be warding our room?" I asked Remus as we walked down the hall on the seventh floor.

"That one most likely." He pointed to a painting similiar to my tattoo. It was of a pack of wolves underneath a beautiful weeping willow.

"How do we get in then?" I asked him looking at the picture.

"Lupin?" He asked trying out that as a password. One of the wolves simply howled and went back to their buisness.

"My turn..." I looked at the painting in front of me carefully and noticed a puppy between two of the wolves and awed, lightly putting my fingers up to the little guy and pet him through the painting. The door unlocked and slowly opened.

"What did you do?" He asked looking at me.

"I petted the little puppy..." I blushed.

"... I never would have thought about that." He smirked at him.

"I'm a girl... cute things... cute baby animals, you should know the deal..." I told him putting my hands on my hips.

"Hold on... I gotta carry you over the threshold..." Remus started trying to get me and pick me up.

"Oh come on! I'm scared of heights!" I told him poking his tummy.

"Its tradition..." He pouted.

"Fine." I told him, preceeding to let him carry me into our rooms.

* * *

**Feedback helps and makes updating faster. (:**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	11. Author's Note

Alot's happened in the last few months and I'm so sorry I haven't updated or anything. I moved, my computer crashed, my grandfather almost died, he is currently in some what of a good condition, but they don't think he'll make it pass two years, me - I think he won't make it pass one - due to the fact he has so many health issues already and they're making him take chemo for his bladder cancer.

I haven't been able to write anything other than songs and poems for quite awhile and my personal life has gone to hell in the past few weeks. I hope to start writing again for all of you, but I'm still not sure whether or not I can continue my current stories because I lost everything I was writing and I can't really remember what I wanted to do with them.

I ask you all to forgive me, and keep your eyes out for future posts.

XOXOXO

HecticNightmareQueen


End file.
